An Amazon's Adventure
by Recnamorcen
Summary: An Amazon fighting Diablo. No flames pls! It is hot enough in the chaos sanctuary!


A/N: Diablo/ Diablo II is not mine. It is Blizzard's.  
  
  
  
  
After fighting through the River of Flame and the Chaos Sanctuary, she became very exhausted. Aim. Remember that. The goddess Athulua is watching over me. I will now do what the previous heroes and heroines had failed. Stepping over the corpses of her victory. The amazon checked her quiver and readied her bow before walking solemnly towards the last seal to force the appearance of the Lord of Terror. After taking a deep breath, she summoned all her energies and broke the seal.   
  
Nothing happened for the next few seconds. It looked as though the world was coming to a standstill. Even the air was frozen, yet warm to the touch. After these pain-staking seconds, the inevitable came to her. An earthquake was felt across the whole Chaos Sanctuary. Diablo, the Lord of Terror had come out to face its foe.   
  
The amazon peeked at Diablo from behind a pillar. Diablo's red ruby body shone like the fires from hell, while the two rows of spikes behind its body looked like deadly daggers. At the very top of its hideous head is the reason the amazon was here. The soulstone of Diablo. She would be throwing that into the hellforge as well. Other than the spikes and hide, Diablo seemed strikingly... human... This came to no surprise to her, as she knew that Diablo is only a spirit, a demon that resides in the body of a great hero. Knowing this fact did not help the amazon at all. She would be fighting against a demonic hero that once saved the entire town of tristram. The amazon said her last words of prayers before running out to meet the beast.   
  
"Not even Death shall save you from me!" Diablo howled in its most disgusting voice. The amazon did not waste time looking at Terror. She began running around, trying to find a spot where she could fire her arrows accurately. However hard she tried to find a good spot, she could not find one that can shield her from attacks and at the same time be able to fire at it.   
  
Diablo did a warcry and shot a nova of flame outwards towards the amazon.   
  
The amazon tried to get out of the flame shot but was hit squarely in her torso. She winced a little before continuing to find the spot she desires. Diablo did not seem pleased with his fire attack, so it rush up to the amazon and tried his red lightning. Putting its claws at its mouth, red lightning began to gush out towards the amazon. However, this time, she was better prepared. She immediately got out of the way and out of range before Diablo could re-aim the attack at her.   
  
The amazon kept running, but she knew that running would never help matters. Suddenly, she found a very good plan to trap Diablo. She ran towards Diablo and tried taunting it to chase herself. Apparently, Diablo was tricked and it dash towards where the amazon is standing and did the nova of flame again. Although the amazon was slightly burnt, she carried out her plan without delay. Running away and placing a small wall in between them, she trapped Diablo behind the wall and trying to attack her through the wall. The amazon spirits was noticeably higher as she closed her eyes and concentrated on her energies within. Pulling out an arrow from her quiver and placing it on her bow, she shouted, "May the hands of Athulua guide the arrows to their place!" With that she released her shot, with eyes still closed. The arrow turned into a blinding flash of white light as it bent around the wall and hit Diablo. Hearing the howl from Diablo, the amazon knew that she had done it at last. Opening her eyes, she continued firing a continuous stream of guided arrows, all hitting the heart of the demonic creature.   
  
Diablo was very furious. Who could have hurt itself through the wall? In its rage, it broke down the obstacle between itself and its adversary and gave her a cold touch. The amazon was stunned by the attack and Diablo made use of its advantage by firing another stream of red lightning. This time, the amazon could only stare helplessly and writhed in pain as the lightning jarred her mind and body. With metal armor all over her, the pain is only increased beyond her tolerance. She knew she must escape but her legs were not listening.   
  
After what felt like eternity, Diablo stopped to recharge its energy. The amazon was alert enough to jump out of the way and hide before Diablo continued its barrage of attacks again. Looking around, she saw that the pillars in the sanctuary were very good spots to fire and avoid attacks from. Smiling slightly to herself, she ran towards the nearest pillar. Diablo saw her and ran towards her again. It knew that history was going to repeat itself and it would be able to kill the amazon this time. However, Diablo was only partially correct.   
  
History did repeat itself as the amazon skipped out of the way. She fired yet another volley of guided arrows at Diablo. Seeing Diablo rage, she knew she was succeeding. Diablo tried its attacks through the pillar, but it had forgotten that it had made the pillars of the sanctuary indestructible and the amazon was safe behind it. Diablo made a prison of bones at the amazon and circled its way to her. The amazon calmly took out her spear and started jabbing at the bones. Luckily, she managed to break the bones before Diablo broke her up.   
  
Running to the next pillar, the amazon wielded her bow again and fired more of her guided arrows. Diablo was bleeding quite badly now. Knowing its apparent weakness in fire, she silently prayed for the help of the god Hefaetrus for his fire imbue. Firing the immolation arrow at Diablo, she watched as the arrow exploded on it and burst into a flame wall onto it. Diablo screamed in pain as it felt its body not able to take it anymore. With the last howl, Diablo fell to the ground, releasing all of the souls he had captured before and with a thump, lay dead in the sanctuary it had built for itself.   
  
The amazon walked towards the limp body of the hero and pulled out the shard that she had came here for. Silently, she whispered, "The Reign of Terror... has ended." 


End file.
